Say it
by I.am.Kinure
Summary: Elsword confesses his love to someone. And something happens after. BOYXBOY. DON'T READ IF DON'T LIKE.


Elsword 16 IS  
Raven 18 VC  
Rena 20 WS  
Aisha 17 DW  
Eve unknown age CEM  
Add 17 PT

One-shot! My grammars bad AndI might have rushed things a little. But I think that's okayish...I made this cause I want more RavenxElsword fanfics and fpipits and whatever's...lol...

BOYXBOY. YAOI. DON'T LIKE? DEN DON'T READ. WAIT...WHO WOULDN'T LIKE YAOI?!

* * *

It was a winter morning. The sun was covered by clouds and no snow had fallen ever since the blizzard 2 nights ago. A certain Japanese Mansion located near Ruben was always and seriously, always getting complaints for being very noisy day and night. No one knew what was going on in the house but its loud all the time.  
"Elsword..Elsword! ELSWORD! Why are you such a idiot?!" A voice from inside yelled.  
"Calm down you loud hag. What did _I _do this time" I said back, picking on my ear.  
"You ruined my makeup box! I mean! Look at this junk!" She showed me her makeup box. "Look at this!"

I didn't even touch it. What's her problem. "I didn't even touch it." And she throws it to the ground. I gave out a loud sigh as I look at her. She doesn't even act like a grown, mature lady. I mean look at Rena. She can cook delicious food, she can talk and NOT yell like a certain person, but she is like a lecturing type who lectures lectures and lectures about whats right and wrong. She can also be the scary type when she's mad.

I walked away from the sobbing girl and enter Add's room. When I opened the door he was busy doing something with Eve. "Ah. Sorry to interrupt." I'm just going to shut the door and pretend I never saw anything.  
"Pfft! Hahahaha! You think your just going to walk away after seeing what happened? Huuuh? Elsword." Add laughed. He grabbed me in and threw me to the wall.  
"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I said begging for my life. He was ready to hit me with Pulse Cannon when suddenly Add's door opened.  
"Hey Add have you seen my coat somewhere?" Asked the man with long black hair with a red streak.  
"Raven! Just in time! SOS!" I cried out loud. He started to laugh. He tried to ignore out of the situation.  
"Raavennnn~"  
"Fine, fine. Add you shouldn't do that to Elsword. You guys should just get along at some point in your lives." Raven told Add. "You happy?"  
"Humph. Your lucky your living right how Elsword!" Add told me with a furious look on his face. I hold on to my chest. Ravens a life saver, I thought. I quickly ran out the door with Raven and asked him,  
"Hey, Raven."  
"Yea?"  
"Let's go eat somewhere. I'm hungry. Ill treat you since you saved me from Add again!"  
"Okay. Where do you wanna go?" He asked me.  
"To Echo's restaurant! She opened it the other day!"  
"Alright."  
I ran out the door and waited for Raven to come out. He sure takes his time. As he got out, our neighbors were walking towards us.  
"Uh, you guys need something?" I tried to ask politely as possible.  
"Your house has been very loud lately and we want you guys to quite it down! How many times do we neighbors have to tell you? You guys really need to quite down or we will have to ask you to move out as soon as possible! You got that clear young man?" The old hag lectured me. She continued. "And you! The man with black hair. You seem to be at your adult age."  
"No, I'm onl-" Raven was cut off by the old hag.  
"You should take care of your children! Or the children in the house! What kind of adult lets their children running lose and out of control!" She stop and took a deep breathe. Is she going to lecture some more? Oh damn. Need a get out of here! I took Ravens hand and made a run for it. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" We couldn't hear her or I just ignored and minutes later we arrived at Echo's restaurant. I was trying to catch a little air after all that running.  
"We're here!" I said.  
"Hmm.." Raven sounding a little impressed. "This place is well built."  
"Hehe! Well of course it is! It's Echo we're talking about here!"  
"Shall we enter?" Raven questioned.  
"Of course."  
We enter the restaurant casually and said hi to all the staffs. I took a seat at a table and waved my hand to order.  
"Raven what do you want?" I asked him.  
"This." He pointed out the name. I told the waiter what we wanted. She bowed her head and left.  
"Hey, Raven."  
"What?"  
"I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"Um..."  
"Hm?"  
"Uh..erm... I-I'll tell you when we get home."  
"That's fine."  
"Your food is ready." The waitress suddenly said out of no where.  
"Uh? Oh. Thanks." I replied.  
Wow! This smells amazing! Can't wait to put it all in my mouth! I looked at Raven. He doesn't seem all surprised but that's who he is. Still, he could at least show some time of expression since I'm treating foods even good. I started pouting. I didn't even realized until Raven pointed it out.

-After a few minutes-

"Nhh! Man, I ate a lot." I stretched my arms back.  
"You sure did." Raven smiled.  
Ah. He smiled. H-he! Raven, Smiled!? Oh my gosh!  
"Elsword, your face is red. You got a fever?" He asked with concern.  
"No, no. It's nothing!"  
Damn you Raven! You and your stupid face! Making me feel weird...  
I walked home with Raven feeling all weird thanks to him. Damn it!  
"Since we are near our house can you tell me what you were going to say at the restaurant?" He looked at me.  
I stopped walking and looked away from him.  
"Um..I was going to tell you that.."  
"That?"  
Don't make me say it. But I have to. Cause I really do...  
"I..I..."  
"You what?" He asked. Little impatient. "Elsword, look at me."  
I can't. My body won't listen to me...  
"I, um...!"  
"If your just going to fool around, then I'm not going to listen to you."  
"Wait! Don't."

"They say it." He commanded.

"I, uh..." I shut my eyes and continued got a little pissed and grabbed my arm.

"Oww! Raven what are you-"  
He dragged me to the nearest wall and pinned me.  
"Let go!" I yelled at him.  
"No. Tell me, and then I'll let you go."  
Damn it..I have to! Come on Elsword. you can do it! Tell him!  
"I..I l-lo-.." I started tearing up as I continued saying the words.  
" I love..." I saw Ravens eyes starting to widen.  
"I love you, Raven. I really really love you." Big teardrops start to come out of my eyes after I said the last word.  
"Elsword...I've always loved you too." I smiled and he gave me a long kiss.

-Elsword and Raven finally came home-  
Third person POV

Elsword walked in with Raven beside him. "Oi, boys. What time do you think it is?" Rena asked with a serious face.  
"11:32pm..." Elsword answered quietly.  
"What?! Speak louder! I can't hear you!"  
"He said it was 11:32pm." Raven told Rena.  
"Correct. And why aren't you guys in bed sleeping?!" Rena was getting to the point where she was going to lecture them again.  
"We were out at a restaurant." Raven answered.  
"Hey, Raven, I'm going to be in my bedroom now. Go deal with this lady." Elsword finally speaking.  
"Why me?" Raven sighed.  
"Cause your older, now deal with it." Elsword walked away.  
"Rena, go to bed. I'll carry your bags when you go shopping or something. Just stop lecturing."  
Rena's eyes widen. She stood up straight and her eyes were sparkling. "Really, Raven?! Your the best!" Rena smiled and hopped away.

Raven was relieved that was over and quickly walked in Elswords bedroom. Raven lied down by Elsword on his bed and hold him tight. "You asleep yet?"  
"Raven...your hurting me." Elsword whined.  
Raven turned Elsword around and gave him a little peck on the lips.  
"Don't you think you're moving this r-relationship a little to fast?" Elsword asked.  
"Mhm..."  
"Don't you think thats weird?"  
Raven shook his head. He moved his arm down to Elsword's bottom and went in his pants. Elsword's body tingled and he moved. He fell off the bed.  
"Oi! Y-your moving to quickly!" Elsword stuttered and at the same time he was blushing.  
"Is that wrong?" Raven asked.  
"Of course it is! We just began this relationship today and you want me to do that?!" He explained to Raven.  
"Mhm. All you have to do is relax." Raven smiled. Elsword blushed even harder than before.  
"Your not serious are you?"  
Raven said nothing and brought Elsword back up on bed. "N-no!" He continued what he was doing previously and rubbed Elsword's bottom part.  
"Ngh! Ah.." Elsword moaned. His moans started to get louder and sexier.  
"Shh.. Your going to wake the others..." Raven warned.  
Elsword nodded and tried to hold them in. Raven slowly went to Elsword's ass and let one of his fingers in. He eventually put in the second finger in too.  
"Nnnh! Raven n-not there! Ha..h!" Elsword whispered. Pre-cum suddenly came out of Elsword's penis. "Nghh..."  
"I think it's ready now..I'm going in." Raven told Elsword.  
"W-wait!" Elsword tried to hold in he yell but couldn't help it. "Ah! Rav-hnn.!"  
Raven thrust in continuously, faster and harder.  
"AH! Nnnnh!" Elsword moaned.  
"Over here is where you like it right?" Elsword couldn't reply from all the thrusts.  
"Raven! I'm gonna- nnnh!"  
"I'm at my limits t-" someone was at the door knocking.  
"Elsword, is there some thing wrong? I'm coming in." I voice sounded like Rena. Rena's still awake?! Raven quickly went out of Elsword and hiding on the other side of the bed, under the blanket. "Ah! Your face is all red Elsword! Do you have a fever?"  
"No! I'm fine.." Elsword's voice got quieter everytime he spoke.  
"You sure? Want me to check you?" Rena asked.  
"No No! No need." He quickly spoke.  
"Alright then...don't blame me when your on the verge of death."  
"Haha..." Raven laughed.  
"What was that?" She asked.  
"Nothing! Nothing at all."  
"Okay..then." She walked out of the rooms and closed the door.  
"That was close." I said.  
"Yeah"  
"Your so mean, raven..."

I suck... w

UH...I ain't good with 'those' types of scenes...SO DO DA BEST TO IMAGINE...


End file.
